Rio – The story of Jake and Bia (Episode - 1)
by Tyler Blu Gundersn
Summary: Hello everyone, today I am going to bring you another Rio story with 2 Chapters. Originally, this story's Chapter 2 was a role play of me and Roberto Tyler (A friend of mine on Facebook) were doing, but we discovered that this role play would be much better if we wrote it to a story, so we ,enjoy the story and hopped you would like it.


**_Rio – The story of Jake and Bia (Chapter 1)  
><em>**

**Written by: Richard Yu**

Main Characters

Blu: Bia, Carla, Tiago's father, husband of Jewel. Always disagree with Bia to be with Jake.

Bia: Blu and Jewel's second oldest kid. Carla and Tiago are her sister and brother. And she is also the girl friend of Jake.

Jake:Bia's boyfriend. But Blu always disagree with him to be with Bia.

Secondary Characters

Jewel: Blu's wife, and is also Bia, Carla, Tiago's mother.

Tiago: Blu & Jewel's smallest kid. Bia and Carla are his sisters.

Carla: Blu & Jewel's oldest daughter. Bia and Tiago are her sister and brother.

Eduardo: Jewel's father. He is also the leader of the Spix's Macaw tribe.

(The story began in front of Blu's house. It was a morning of January 2018; the weather was beautiful, but mixed with some heavy clouds.)

[[Chapter- 1, Part - 1 ]]

*As like usual, Blu woke up late in the morning .He stood up, and walked to the front door of his house .Then, he saw Jewel. She is standing on a tree, eating some fruits*

Blu: Good morning honey!*Blu said to Jewel softly*

Jewel: Hey sweetie. You woke up late again.

Blu*smirk smile*

*Then, Blu saw his 2 kids, Carla and Tiago, playing with other Spix's macaw kids in a tree that's next to his house.*

Blu: Good morning Carla, good morning Tiago!

Carla: Hey dad!

Tiago: Dad, you woke up late again!

*suddenly, Blu mentioned that he was unable to find Bia. He looks around, but still couldn't find her*

Blu:*Look at Jewel, and ask* Honey, have you seen Bia this morning?

Jewel: Uhm...Yes, she went out directly to the waterfall right after she woke up.

Blu: Went directly to the waterfall...? Honey, i will go and find her then.

Jewel: Wait, what's so necessary that you have to find her so immediately?

*Thought directly that that Bia must have went to Jake's house* Well it was nothing necessary...I'll be back soon *Flies away and heading toward the waterfall*

*The screen switches to Jake's house, Bia and Jake were standing with each other. Jake put his wing over Bia, and Bia lean her body on him. And they were chatting very happily*

*Blu flies by the waterfall, and landed on a tree that's next to Jake's house*

Blu: I knew she was here! *Started to feel raged*

[[Chapter - 1 , Part - 2 ]]

*Then, he flies down in to Jake's nest, and landed beside Bia and Jake*

Blu: *Smirk smile, and said* Jake...how many times do I have to tell you? Stay away from my daughter!

Bia: Dad! What are you doing here!? *Surprised*

Jake: Sir...I can...

Blu: Do not try to explain, Bia, get away from him right now! *raged off*

Bia: FINE! *Feel angry and disappointed, and fly away from Jake's nest*

Blu: Jake, I am not going to warn you again! *speak to him with an attention voice*

Jake: Yes...sir *gulped*

*Bia flies out of the tribe, and landed on a small tree that is next to the Amazon River*

Bia: *Thinking while talking to herself* Why does dad have to do this... *tears* He doesn't even understand much about Jake...

*Suddenly, she had an idea*

Bia: If I bring Jake to home during the afternoon (Which Blu usually leaves his house to explore around the tribe at that moment), dad will not be able to disturb us for been together! I must tell Jake this idea.

*She flies up and heading toward Jake's nest*

Bia: *Flies and landed on a tree that's near Jake's nest. She looks around to make sure her father is not around, and shouted at Jake's nest*Jake!

Jake:*heard Bia's voice and walked out of his nest, and said* Honey (Bia), you shouldn't be here. If your dad sees this, he is going to kill us!

Bia: Wait Jake, listen to me. Usually, my dad won't be at home in afternoons. So at that time, you can come to my house at that time, and dad will not be able to disturb us!

Jake: But what happened if he come back?

Bia: Jake, just relax! That won't happened. I'll meet you at this afternoon!

Jake: Okay honey, see you soon! *hugged Bia, and flies back to his nest*

[[ Chapter - 1 , Part - 3 ]]

*Meanwhile, Blu flies back to his house. Jewel, Tiago and Carla is in the house as well*

Jewel: Hey Blu! Later on, I am going to take Cara and Tiago to Aunt Mimi's nest, can you helped me to look after Bia?

Blu: Sure Honey, I will look after her *Hugged Jewel, and Jewel kissed Blu's cheek*

*Then, Jewel flies away along with Carla and Tiago*

*Soon, it was afternoon. Blu was eating cookies while surfing the web with his phone*

*Bia thought Blu wasn't at home, so she flies back to her house*

Bia: *Saw her dad and was surprised* Hey…daddy.

Blu: Sweetie, you are finally back! Where have you been to?

Bia: Uhm dad, I went to Papa's nest *felt nervous*

Blu: Eduardo? Okay.

Bia: *Suddenly, she had a idea to cheat her father out* By the way dad, Nico and Pedro were they at Papa's house as well, and they were looking for you?

Blu: Really? Thank you for telling me this Sweetie *pickup his fanny pack and flies away*

Bia: Bye dad, see you later! *smile*

[[Chapter - 1 , Part – 4]]

*couple minutes later, Jake arrives*

Bia: *Saw Jake coming over* Jake!

Jake:*Saw Bia standing in the front door of her house* Bia!

*Then, Jake rushed in to her house, and hugged her very tight*

Bia: Oh Jake!

Jake: Honey, I have something for you! *took out a bucket of flowers with some Brazil nuts*

Bia: Jake, thank you! *kiss his cheek*

*They laugh and chatted. Then, they decide to sleep together in Bia's bed room*

(Mean while, Blu has already arrives Eduardo's nest)

Blu: *gulped* Sir, have you seen Nico and Pedro been here recently?

Eduardo: Blu, they were never here.

Blu: Hum Okay, thank you sir *leaves Eduardo's nest and on his way back to his house*

*After awhile, Blu has returned to his home, but everything was quite*

Blu: *gulped, and ask* Bia? Are you here?

*Bia heard Blu's voice, and it was to late to escape away*

Bia: Oh no! Jake, wake up! *She whispered*

Blu: Bia? *felt very weird, so he walks toward Bia's room*

*Meanwhile, Bia hide Jake to under her bed*

Blu: *walks over to Bia's room, and saw Bia sitting on her bed*

Bia: Hey dad *nervous*

Blu: Oh hey sweetie, why didn't you respond me while I was looking for you?

Bia: Sorry dad… I felt asleep.

Blu: Well that is okay. By the way, Nico and Pedro wasn't there at Eduardo's nest.

Bia: Really? Well I guess they left before your approach then. *gulped*

Blu: Hum Okay *turned around and prepare to leave her room*

*Suddenly, Jake accidently kicked the wall that makes a very loud sound*

Blu: Whose there? *walks toward Bia's bed*

Bia: No, it was nothing! *tried to stop her father to walk to her bed, but it was too late*

*Blu moves the bed to the side, and saw Jake*

Blu: JAKE! What are you doing in my house!? *Seriously ragged off*

Jake: Sir… I can explain this. *gulped*

Blu: I don't want explanation from you, get out! *pushed Jake away*

**Rio – The story of Jake and Bia (Chapter - 2)**

**Written by: Richard Yu & Roberto Tyler**

[[Chapter - 2 , Part - 1]]

Jake: *falls on the floor because Blu push him a bit hard*

Bia: Jake! *screamed out*

Jake *slowly gets up*

Bia : *push Blu away and help Jake*

Blu:*Blu Falls down to the ground and his head hits the ground directly*

Bia : *look at Jake and sad*

Jake: Bia its fine I'm okay *soft voice*

Bia *help Jake get up and hugs him*

Jake: *look down and hug her*

Blu: Sweetie...Please...listens to me...

Bia : you don't know anything about him dad *sad and tears*

Jake: *didn't talk a single word*

Blu: Please...Sweetie...

Bia *ignores his words*

Jake: *slowly let go of Bia's hugging and slowly went to Blu and help him get up*

Blu: Sweetie... *fainted*

Jake: Sir..?

Bia : *shocked and went to dad and panic* Dad?! DAD!

Jake: Bia stay here with your dad I will get some water and medicine

Bia : *cry* dad *crying at his chest*

Jake: *flew to the kitchen to find something that can be used to make some medicine.

*Then, Jewel, Carla and Tiago came back*

Jewel: *Saw Blu lying on the ground* Blu!? Bia, what happened to your father!? *Nervous*

Bia : I ... accidentally pushed him mom *crying face*

Carla and Tiago: Bia! *look at dad and Bia* what happened to dad?!

Jewel: Why would you do that to him? *Look at Bia*

Both of them: *went to dad and sits next to dad and hugs him*

Bia : because he...

Jake: pushed me *appears in front of the door with my leg all wrapped with bandage while my wings are holding some medicine and water*

Jewel:*Hold Blu's wings* Blu, please, Wake up!

Jake: Excuse me *slowly went Besides Bia and slowly pour the medicine water inside of Blu's Beak and wrapped his forehead with some medicine leaf*

Blu: *Still fainted, and falls in to a dream*

Jake: *nodded* he will be okay soon *soft voice*

Jake: *backs from all of them and sits outside their house*

*In the dream, Blu saw Bia married to Jake. Blu tried to catch up with them, but then they flew away, and Blu was unable to chase up.*

*Back to the reality*

Jewel:*Look at Jake* Are you sure? *Tears*

Jake: *slowly went out of the house like Blu said*

Jake: *sits outside of the house and feeling sad*

Jewel: Wait, come back. Blu needs your help *tears*

Jake: I'm sorry Mrs. Gunderson I can't be here *polite voice* Mr. Gunderson doesn't likes me to be here I'm sorry *flies away*

*The weather looks cloudy, looks just like a storm will come soon*

Jewel:*Tried to stop Jake from flying away, but it is too late*

Jake *flies away to his nest while his right leg sprained from being pushed by Blu*

Blu: *Mean while, Blu is still stuck in his dream, and saw Bia and Jake had 2 kids*

Blu:*In dream: No!*

Blu: NO! *Woke up from the dream*

[[Chapter – 2 , Part – 2]]

Bia : Dad!

Bia : *hugs him and cry*

Carla and Tiago *hugs him and tears*

Jewel: Honey! Have you feel a little bit better? *Hold my wings*

Blu: I am feeling okay...but had a terrible nightmare... *Still feels bad*

Bia : I'm sorry daddy *hugs him and rubs my head at his chest and cry*

Me: Sweetie...that is ok...*feeling a bit dizzy*

Bia : *cry*

Blu:...Uh...

Blu:*fainted again*

Bia : Daddy! *crying and scream his name*

Blu:*falls in to a dream again*

Bia: *cry and hugs Jewel*

Carla: *hugs Tiago and cry as well*

Tiago *hugs his sister and tears*

Bia: *crying at Jewel*

Carla: *cry and hugs Tiago*

*fainted again*

Blu: *fall in the dream again, see Bia and Jake chatting in Jake's nest with their 2 kids*

Blu: Is this...real? *rubbed my eyes*

Bia in the dream *laughs and smile looking at my kids*

Jake in the dream: *lift up my son in the air and hugs him and smile*

Bia : *holding my daughter in my wings*

Blu:*walk over and have a closer look*

Irina: *cuddles at mom (Bia) and suddenly saw Blu and smile*

Irina: *show my beautiful sapphire eyes and look at Blu with a smile*

Blu:* Thinking: God, this is horrible!*

Blu: Hum...Hi Jake, I sweetie *Look at both them*

Bia in the dream: *smile and look at Blu and said* dad you shouldn't be here... You should get back to the real time you're still alive ... now go *said softly and smile*

Blu: Real time...? *Felt confused*

Blu: When did you married to Jake?

Bia : *smile* you need to go dad you're still alive now go ... Our family is waiting for you

Bia : you're in the dream ... This is what will happen to me and Jake in the future *smile*

Blu: What? Then I must stop this from happening !

Bia : *slowly pass Irina from her wings to Blu's wings*

Blu: Who's...this?

Bia : this is your granddaughter dad *smile*

Irina: *sleeping near his chest with both eyes closed*

Blu: She's...cute *smiled*

Irina: *slowly open my eyes and blink my eyes slowly showing you my beautiful sapphire blue eyes*

Blu: What...is your name? *caress her head*

Irina: *talks softly* Irina... *smile*

Jake : *smile and holding my son in my wings*

Blu:It is nice...to meet you...Irina *smiled*

Irina : *smile and sleeps again*

Blu:*Pass her back to Bia*

Bia : *slowly takes her back in my wings and hold her*

Blu:*Then, took out my phone, and look at the time. It shows: 2025, October 30*

Jake : *smile and said softly* sir ... you need to get back to the real life ... Family needs you

Bia : *soft voice to Blu* go ... *smile at dad*

Blu: *everything gets fuzzy, and then suddenly, everything turned to dark*

[[Chapter – 2 , Part – 3]]

(It has been awhile since Blu fainted) *Back to real life*

Jewel: Blu, wake up please! *tears*

Bia : *cry* Dad... *weak voice*

Tiago: Please wake up dad *tears*

Blu:*Woke up* Bia...Honey...

Jewel: Ohhh Blu! *hugs Blu*

Bia: Dad! *hugs him*

Carla *surprised and quickly hugs Blu*

Tiago *hugs dad*

Blu: I...had a dream...again

Bia : *hugs him tight and cry*

Carla and Tiago *hugs him and tears and happy his back*

Blu: Bia...where's Jake?

Bia : His not here anymore dad *tears* his gone

Blu: Sweetie need to tell you something, and i would like Jake to know this as well... *speak in weak voice*

Bia : his not here like what i said dad ... he left the house ... you pushed him and broke his right leg and he listen to your words that you want him to get out.

Bia : he already leave the house ... like you always wanted

Blu: I will...aloud you...to be with Jake...

Bia *cry a bit and hugs dad*

Blu: I saw...the future...in my dream...

Blu: You...will have 2 kids with Jake...

Bia : *surprised and still hugging dad*

Bia : *smile and hugs him tight*

Blu:*hugged Bia*

Blu: In the dream...I saw Jake...he is a really nice bird...

Blu:*Try hard to stand up*

Jewel: Sweetie, you need to talk a rest! Carla Tiago, take your father to his bedroom.

Blu: Honey...I am fine...I need to go and find Jake...

*Meanwhile, the weather was very bad, it was raining with lightings*

Tiago: you're not okay dad *look at you*, and the weather is too bad!

Blu:*Tried to flap his wings, But failed and crashed to the ground*

Blu: Ouch...That hurts...

Tiago: *help him get back up* dad you're not okay

Blu: Son...I am fine...thank you

Blu:*Thinking: I need to tell Jake about this...*

Blu: Honey...can you go and get me a cup of water?

Jewel: Sure hold on Blu *flew in to the kitchen*

Tiago : *helps him get back up*

Blu: Hey son...can you help me to get some fruits?

Tiago: Sure dad *flies to get some fruits*

Blu:*Use all the physical He have and flap his wings*

Blu:*Fly out of his house and heading forward to Jake's house*

Jewel:*Saw Blu flies out of the house* Blu, where are you going!?

Carla and Bia : dad!

Blu:*Suddenly, a lightning hit on a tree that he fly by, but still couldn't stop Blu from going to Jake's nest*

Blu: *thinking: I must get myself to Jake's nest before I used all my physicals! (Fly even faster)*

*The rain gets heavier and heavier, but it couldn't stop Blu from going to Jake's nest*

Blu:*saw the waterfall* Finally...I am...almost there...

*As rain getting heavier, Blu could not longer feel his wings, but he still used the last small amount of physicals he have, rushed in to Jake's house*

Jake: *resting myself at my room on the second floor*

Jake *hear a noise inside his nest*

Jake: *gets up and used my strength and pushed to the limit and walks out with only 1 talon*

Jake *saw Blu* Sir!

Blu: Jake...I...have something to tell you...

Jake : *flew down to him but didn't perfectly land and crashed*

*Jake try the best he can to reach to Blu while using my wings to get to him and weak as well*

Blu: Jake...I am...allowing you to...

Jake *weak voice and trying as hard as I can to reach him* S...sir

*Blu almost used all his physicals*

*Meanwhile back in Blu's house*

Bia : *had a feeling that Dad will be at Jake's nest, so she walked to the front door*

Jewel: Bia, where are you going? *feel worried about Blu in the same time, but the storm is to heavy that she afraid to fly out*

Bia : I can't stand here mom I need to find dad *flies out*

Jewel: Bia, come back! *Shouted at her*

Bia *didn't listen to Jewel and flies out into the heavy downpour*

*Back to Jake's nest*

Blu: Allowing you...to be...with my daughter..

Jake: *uses my last strength and slowly gets up and sits on the floor while holding your head in my wings*

Jake: Sir... I'm sorry *tears a bit*

Blu: Jake...I...saw your future...you are a good bird...

Jake: *smile but didn't talk a single word only listen and look at you while tears a bit*

*And finally, Blu has used all his physicals, and fainted again*

Bia : *arrives from the heavy rainstorm outside and landed inside the nest*

Jake : Please sir *tears and scream* No! No please… *hugs him tight and cry*

Bia: Dad! *runs over and hugged him very tight as well*

Jake: Please sir *crying and scream like a macaw used to make*

Jake: Please! Please!*hugs him tight and cry*

*Meanwhile, Blu felt in to the dream again*

[[Chapter – 2 , Part – 4]]

*In the dream, he saw the future with Jake, Bia and their 2 kids again.*

*They were standing to a small tree that's next to the lake, Bia and Jake were both hugging a kid*

*Blu woke up from a small bush, and saw her daughter and Jake, standing on a small tree that's next to the lake*

*Suddenly, he heard 2 big laughing voices*

*Then, he saw 2 blue shadows flies over him, and landed near Bia and Jake. It was their 2 kids*

*Blu stands up, and walks toward Bia and Jake*

*Now he could see them even more clearly. Bia looks a little bit older then the last time when Blu saw her in his previous dream. About Jake, he also looks a little bit older, but not as clear as Bia*

Bia and Jake: *hugs their kids that is already grown up and smile looking at both of them already grown up*

Bia : *hugs Jake with my right wing and smile looking at the kids*

Irina and Chris: *hugs mom and dad*

*Blu walked closer to Bia and Jake*

Blu in the dream: *asking he self with small voice* is this...in my dream again?

Jake: *smile and hug his son*

Irina: *smile and slowly hugs mom and tears because she loves her family so much*

Jake and Bia : *hugs all of them*

Blu: Hey...sweetie

Bia : *saw dad and smile and hugs him*

Jake: *nodded politely* sir *smile*

Blu: *look at Irina* is this Irina?*ask very slowly*

Irina: *smile and look at grandpa* grandpa *hugs you*

*The moment when she hugged Blu, he suddenly felt himself filled with loves and passion around him. He reminds when the first time he met Linda, Jewel, and his friends...*

*Chris hugs him too*

Bia and Jake *joining the hug as well*

*Then, they all release the hug and cuddle *

Blu: Jake...Thank you, for taking very good care of my daughter.

Jake: No sir, I am just doing what I any other husbands would do to his wife.

Blu: *After that, he look at Chris, and said* Uhm… What is your name…?

Chris: *Smiled, and said* Grandpa, my name is Chris.

Blu: Chris…nice name…..

Blu:*Then, Blu look at Irina, and said* Irina, you look beautiful. Like an angel with flowers.

Irina:*Look at Blu, and smiled* Grandpa, thank you! But I guess it is the time for you to wake up. You need to get back to the reality.

Blu: Get back...to the reality? *Blu was confused again*

Irina:*Walks closer to Blu* See you in the future, grandpa. I will be there, waiting for you. *And then Kiss Blu's chick*

*Everything Blu saw suddenly disappeared, and changes to dark*

[[Chapter 2 , Part 2]]

(Back to the reality)

*Blu opened his eyes, he saw himself lying in Jake's nest. The weather is very clear, the sky is blue. He looked around, and saw Bia. She walks in to the room where Blu is resting*

Bia: Daddy! You are finally awake! *rush over to Blu and hugged him very tight*

Blu: Sweetie...*Hugged her very tight as well*

*Then, Jake slowly walked in to the room with his right leg injured*

Jake: Sir! You are finally awake! You have been fainting for 3 days. Mrs. Gunderson is waiting for you in your house. *Smile to Blu*

Blu:*Smile back to Jake*

*Bia walks over toward Jake, and Jake put his wing on her*

Blu: Jake, take care of my daughter, or you know what will happened to you!

Jake: Sir, don't worry, I will take good care of your her. *smirk smile*

Blu:*Look at Jake smiled*

The End


End file.
